Battleship Love
by Briar Rose Lockhart
Summary: Emmett considers Bella the one that got away. Well while he was off joining the Navy, she was busy with her own mischeif. 4 years later they are reunited and it's as if nothing changed, but Bella has a secret that could make or break everything.
1. Chapter 1 Who is in my house?

''This day is now officially crap Jasper. I freakin' swear. I'm utterly exhausted, I'm filthy, soaked from the rain, and I have a meeting tomorrow with my superiors. But hey at least I am finally home.'' I spoke into my blackberry with the last of my strength left in me. I was so beyond tired after working my 12 hour shift. Talking to Jasper always helped though. I could honestly say he was my absolute best friend. Always been a good listener to anything and everything I ever wanted or had to say. ''Well my friend, you're the one who sold your soul to the good old U.S. Government. I can really sympathize.'' He chuckled at his ignorant statement. Jasper was very antigovernment, and in fact had fought with me to the point of a brawl when I told him and my family about me joining the Navy. He acted like I was a traitor or something but deep down I knew he was just scared, but hell so was I. We fought like little boys well except for I was 190 at the time and Jasper was maybe 160. Needless to say, I won. But after a while Jasper got used to it and realized that I was living out a dream of mine and making something of myself.

''Yeah yeah whatever Jaz, no need to be a communist.'' I jabbed at him, knowing that this would provoke a full-fledged history lesson on communism and how terrible it is. Jasper's grandpa had survived Vietnam, so he was very much obsessed. ''BOY! I will hunt down your crappy lil apartment and bust your Naval Ass! How dare you accuse me of being a communist! Better dead than red!'' He screeched through the phone. I laughed uncontrollably at this since Jasper was always such a cool laid back type of guy. I loved messin with him though. Once you got him started, Hell had no fury like a pissed off Jasper. As he continued to scream into my ear, I fiddled with my keys in my bomber jacket pocket trying to find my keychain that always helped me find my keys. Alice, Jasper's other half, had made me a keychain out of a battleship piece that she had pierced a hole through. She gave me the battleship because I never managed to sink hers when we played the game. Gotta love Alice.

It was during the seemingly endless search for my keys that I noticed that my door had scratches around the tumbler. It appeared as if someone had shoved a card in there repetitively in order to break into my dorm room. _Shit just got real._ ''Jasper, I'm going to have to take a raincheck on you for today. See there is a dark storm cloud on the horizon and Imma need to seek shelter. Copy that?" I used our secret code we had devised back in our high school years of reckless abandon. ''Rodger that! Kick some face in bro! That's an order!'' He understood, and mocked me. ''I'll get you back for that later! BYE!'' I clicked my phone and steadied my breath. Remember training, control the situation. _Stealthy, tactical, alert, kick ass. Let's destroy this idiot._ I put the key in the lock and cocked it to the side, I heard the tumbler click and I heard something crash inside. Sounded like a pot. _This bastard is stealing my food? He's a dead man! _I inhaled deeply. Mentally prepared, I proceeded forward. I swung the door open, and heard more crashing on the kitchen floor of my apartment.

I slammed the door shut with my foot and flew into the kitchen like a bat out of Hell. I reached the kitchen and saw a hooded figure with their back to me. _Makes my job easier. Thanks douche. _I dove for the prick with such skill that a Dallas Cowboy would cry and bashed them to the ground with one swift motion. ''OW DAMN! What the Hell McCarty?" I drew back my fist but stalled upon the words of this ghost reaching my ears. There is no way… But there was. I ripped the hood off of someone I knew all too well. Though whom I saw was the same person from my memory, she didn't seem that way. My jaw hit the floor, for before me was the one and only Isabella Marie Swan. Same old beautiful, but yet she was completely different. Her beautiful dark brown wavy hair was now stark jet black with streaks of bleach blonde, I'd always thought that looked trashy but on her it was this rugged sexy look. Her nose and lip sported studs and her ears each had 4 new holes in them, she even had a cuff on one. Her brown eyes were nowhere to be seen, instead I saw sparkling emeralds looking back at me with rage seeping out of them. The massive amount of makeup on her eyes couldn't take away from the beams of a killer death glare. ''Are you going to get your ginormous ass offa me or are you just gonna squish me? I can't breathe Emmett!'' she screamed with her last breath before wincing.

I rolled off of her and propped myself up on the counter top. She picked herself up off my wood floor and brushed herself off. I gazed over her form making sure there were no bruises or scratches but became distracted. Her body had transformed completely. Her black painted toe nails on her adorable lil feet. Her toned slender calves that lead the way to her gorgeous hips that had finally surfaced. Perfectly rounded before the created the hourglass of her torso. Victoria Secret models didn't have a thing on her toned stomach_, was that a belly button ring?_ Her breasts had nearly doubled in size from their comfy high level a cup to a very near d. Her collar bone was adorned with a funky looking choker, _S&M much?_ A loud abrupt cough interrupted my thought process as she strode over to me, chest redefining itself with each move. ''Get enough eye candy there McCarty? Freakin Creep!'' she jabbed my sternum hard with her boney little finger. I had no idea what to do. What to say. More importantly why was she here? How'd she get here? And just what in the Hell was going on right now?


	2. Chapter 2 I'm sorry I'm an idiot

I couldn't believe the situation I was in. I couldn't believe that I had actually managed to successfully break in to a Navy man's apartment (or find it for that matter). I couldn't believe that I hadn't actually come up with a plan as to what I would do when the Navy man came home. And I was positively dumbfounded to find that the Navy man was ungodly gorgeous even beyond my memories of him. He was noticeably bigger. Not that Emmett was ever fat or anything like that, he was defined when we last were together, but as he stood before me he was a sex god. The beautiful blonde curls were gone from sight and were now replaced by brown shaved hair. The blue eyes were still there, still glorious with their luminosity and wonder. The strong shoulders had gotten even stronger (God bless the troops indeed!). I felt so very small compared to the gentle giant before me. He was so different than he was when I ran away 5 years ago. But I didn't want to think on that right now. I wanted to enjoy him in this moment for as long as possible. Now that I thought about it I probably should have put on some clothes before he came in. But I had been lazy and was wearing just a Kings Of Leon torn up crop top (homemade hoes), some mini boxers, and my raggedy fur lined hoodie.

''Bella? Isabella Marie Swan?!'' I was startled at the sound of my name from his luscious pouty lips. Nobody knew my full name anymore, not now. It was warming to hear it, hear it from a familiar voice. ''What in the hell are you doing here? How did you get in here? How did you even find me….WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!'' He was confused, flustered even, it was adorable. But his rage in the last question was all too apparent. ''You leave me without any warning in the slightest, and then drop off the face of the earth for 5 damn years! I thought you were dead! You left the godforsaken country Bella! I thought you were in trouble with the mob or some shit!'' he was honestly upset right now and I was pissed. So I cheated, and I tried to perk him up to make him forget he was pissed at me.''I've been gone for years and I don't get a fucking hug?! Thanks a ton McCarty! Ya dick!'' I was half playing with my rant but I was hurt. But I was chief at hiding my feelings.

He stood there and stared at me ''You piss me off how you do that. You always did that shit. Piss me off so bad that I could kill somebody and then you guilt trip me and I feel terrible.'' I couldn't read him right now, which was scary to me. ''Get your tattooed ass over here Swan!'' the smile was back. He was still confused, still pissed but he looked to full of emotions to really choose which one to feel at the moment. I didn't even blame him. I had always had an act for coming into a perfect situation and managing to fuck up everything and everyone. But right now I wasn't going to care. I jumped into the soft yet solid wall that was this man. I was in pure cosmic bliss as he picked me up with those strong arms and twirled me around like he used to. He put his face in my hair and took a whiff and I could feel that smile. ''You used my shower? What else did you mess with you weirdo?'' That stung. ''Not that I mind! I 'm kidding. I am all kinds of confused as hell right now but I am so happy that you are here right now.'' Heart stopped there.

''But seriously how did you get in here? You'd think the Navy would provide me with more security for my dwelling space.'' He pulled back and looked me over some more, was he blushing?! ''You look so different! You look like a Rolling Stone just threw you up and put you here. You're like you but pinupified! Had it not been for the voice and your face I'd have never known it was you.'' He grabbed my face and squished it like he used to, that felt so damn right. ''I am starving; I was going to bum some of your food before you came in. I'll fix something if you want me to, just please let me eat.'' I pleaded as I put my hands over his, which was like a little kids and their parents since his hands were so big. ''You will starve if you don't answer my questions woman. I am a Navy man, I can kill your little ass with four fingers! Hahaha.'' He released my face after growling at me. ''I ain't scared of you boy!'' I threatened him playfully. ''You never were Swan.'' He walked towards the fridge and asked me what I wanted.

''Food. Just food, I don't even care.'' I didn't, I was about to pass out if I didn't up my blood pressure soon. ''I kind of want to take you out to celebrate your sudden reappearance but I'm scared that if I open that door then you'll be gone again.'' OUCH! ''Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean that.'' He spun around scared as hell. ''Yes you did. And I expect it. I'm just glad you didn't throw me out the door first thing. But hey if you want me to leave, I don't want to but I will.'' I went to move and he pinned me to the corner of the counters. ''Don't you dare leave me again! I really will die this time!'' he had actually dropped some kind of food on the floor when he ran over to me, that's how serious this was. ''Emmett what are you…'' tears were staining that godlike face. I had made a Navy man cry, felt like hell was inevitable right now. ''I thought that I made you leave. I thought that I had done something wrong. That I hurt you. That killed me Bella.'' Don't tell me that. ''Destroyed me.'' I am begging you. ''I thought that I had been like all the others and hurt you so bad that you wanted to run away. I missed you so bad. I felt so guilty.'' Make it stop. ''Was it my entire fault Bella?'' No it wasn't. ''Did I make you leave?'' No I did it myself because I'm a selfish. '' What did I do?'' Nothing, you did everything right. '' Tell me!'' I want to so bad. ''Because whatever it is I'm sorry! I never meant to. I didn't ever want to hurt you. I promised you that, and I meant it too. I'm sorry Bella.''

This shit was so beyond messed up. I was confused, anxious, angry, sad, ecstatic, and I don't even know what he was feeling right now. I couldn't fathom. If it had been me, I probably wouldn't have let me in the door. I'd thrown my sorry ass out the door first thing. I'd have blessed me out and told me to go to hell. But that wasn't Emmett. Emmett was good and kind and wonderful and amazing. He was everything I wanted and everything that I didn't deserve. He accepted me now as if I had never left, and I could tell because he wouldn't cry like this otherwise. He had missed me. He wanted me, at least acted like he still did. I just wanted him to be happy again. I wanted that smile back on his face. I hated anyone that ever made him hurt, but this time it was me, so I hated myself.

He collapsed onto me and I lost my balance, so we ended up on the floor. And in that moment I just sat there and let him cling to me while I cradled him like a child. We stayed like this while he boiled over all of his emotions. His tears bubbled over like tea boiling out of the spout of the teapot. He cried for all the emotions we had between us, because there were so many. I knew then more so than ever that the way I had left was a sin. An horrible deed that I thrust upon our lives forever. But it was also that I knew that if he didn't care then he would have thrown me out. So I at least had that. And I had him in my arms at this moment. He picked me up ''Em?'' I was startled at the sudden movement. ''I want to go to bed Bella.'' ''Woah Emmett! Are you sure about that! I mean damn you bounced back fast!'' ''NOT LIKE THAAAAAT!'' he dragged out the last word with his annoying valley girl voice Impression and I slapped his shoulder which hurt like hell.

''I mean I am exhausted and the bomb you just dropped had made it worse. So we should get some rest.'' He moved my hair out of my face and held my chin as he gazed into my eyes. ''Right, got ya. So you should let me down so that I can get my stuff situated on the couch.'' I struggled to release myself from him. ''Guests sleep on the couch Bella. Don't be ridiculous.'' I was appalled ''Well screw you too McCarty! Where the hell do I sleep then?'' I glared at him. ''My bed is huge.'' ''It has to be, look at you.'' ''Bella. Please.'' I was nervous as mess ''Em I'm not so sure that-'' ''I don't want to do anything like that. I just got you back Bella. I want you to share my bed with me. No funny business until you want me to. Scouts honor.'' He held up his hand all official and shit.

''You were never a scout!'' I concluded with a sigh. ''Yeah and you look beyond bangable but I won't until you want me to, that is if you want me to. I mean hey I can get this party started-'' ''Take me to your bed!" ''So demanding baby!'' ''Emmett!'' we laughed hysterically at each other and our stupidness. I had missed our stupidity so much. He squeezed me tight and proceeded to run with me down the hallway and to the right into his moonlit room. He pounced on the bed with me still in his arms and we landed in a heap. ''The hell was all of that?'' ''You loved that shit.'' He stuck his tongue out at me like he always used to. ''Put it back in your mouth or I'll-'' You'll what?! What you goin do giiiiirl?!'' he was a riot. ''Shut up. For real though. I'm dying. Seriously, dying.'' And I was, I couldn't stop laughing at him. So he flew out from my side and attacked me with a tickling fit which sent me into a squeal of giggles that could wake the dead. He made the dumbest noises as I writhed beneath him in a tizzy.

The sadistic bastard was enjoying this too. I could tell. So I pulled a fast one and went to scratch at him to get him to stop, but ended up scratching at his hipbone. _Oh shit….._He stilled for a second and pulled away to where he was on his knees near the end of the bed. ''Bella. Do not do that again.'' He was as calm as he could muster even though he looked very frustrated. ''Em I'm sorry. I knew it would make you stop though.'' ''Yeah stop tickling you…I'm sorry Bella. Maybe I should have the couch.'' He went to get up and leave and I launched on his arm ''No please! Stay here. With me. I hate sleeping alone you know that. And I missed you. Ok? I missed you so damn bad and I'm stupid and I'm sorry and-'' he put his finger to my lips and held my hands ''Then lay back down ok? No more talking for now, we need to sleep. Save it for tomorrow….you will be here though…right?'' he had to ask and I didn't blame him. ''I won't go anywhere. I will be here when you wake up. I will never ever leave you like that again Emmett Dale McCarty I swear to God and Elvis.''.

So we laid back on the bed and he got his fifty freaking blankets and put them on top of us. ''Wait, do you want me to put on some more clothes I mean I am still in a barely anything here.'' He acted like he hadn't noticed that until now and he blushed. ''I have my Navy shirt that you can wear. Take your hoodie off and toss it somewhere.'' He said as he left the snow of covers and went to his closet to fetch a tshirt for me. He went to reach up high and I saw his muscles flex and curve with his perfect body _Maybe the couch was safer….cause it has been awhile and he is looking gorgeous…._ He caught me staring so he flexed and posed for me then laughed with me as he tossed the shirt to me. I pulled off my hoodie and tossed it to the floor and put his shirt over my head and draped it over me. _Looks like a damn dress on my tiny ass. _I caught him gawking at me in his shirt ''Girl, you could sink my battleship any damn time.'' He swooned at me. I laughed at him for the hundredth time. I lay back down and rolled over to face him. We just stared at each other and took each other in for the longest time before his smart ass ruined it and said ''You are welcome!'' I punched his chest and scooted in closer to him as I giggled. ''Is this ok?'' I asked earnestly not wanting to push too far. ''You are here with me, everything is perfect right now Bella.''

He laid on his back which left his chest wide open for the taking I took that as an invitation and nuzzled into his ''nook'' of his chest and his arm. ''That feels so amazing.'' He sighed with a half asleep tone to his voice as he yawned like a bear. I look up at him ''Emmett?'' I whispered. ''Yes Bell's?'' he whispered back as he held me tight. ''Do you forgive me?'' I meant it seriously. ''I forgave you long before you showed up in my house Isabella. I'm far too happy that you are here right now to focus on the bad emotions. The bad emotions happened in the kitchen. This is the bedroom, this room is for feel good vibes only. Cause I am Mr. DR. Feel Good and I have a PHD.'' He said with an utterly serious face. ''Shut up and go to sleep…you dork.'' I sighed and shook my head. It wasn't long before we were both dozing off. I was so ecstatic. To be back home. To be with him. Regardless of what tomorrow was to be, even if he didn't react well to my reasons for leaving and my explanations, I had this glorious moment with him. And it was beautiful.


End file.
